Sasori Reborn
by sachiyanbi
Summary: Sasori died that day. He died in the arms of his mother and father. At the hands of his grandmother. So why was he here? Walking the streets of Konoha as a the newest son of a clan he believes to be fake. {lmao updates usually twice a week!}
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_

 _Hey!_

 _Uhm anyways I thought it was about time I contributed something to the fandom. So here's a story! It may start off bland but it'll get there!_

 _Please enjoy!_

 _So this is how it is_

 _This is how I die_

 _By the hands who gave me life_

Slowly glancing up, from the corner of my eyes I could see them.

 _Mother and Father…_

So she this is how she wants her grandson to die. Tch… as if I'd feel anything from it.

"Sakura!" The old hag shouts. Even as I die I still can't stand her. I will not feel remorse for my actions.

"Lady Chiyo…" My grandmother's name called by the pink haired teen. I watched as she limped over to Chiyo. No doubt she might die soon from my poison. In fact both may end up dying. How amusing…

"I have an informant..." I began. As I start to lose conscious I may as well reward them for their efforts. The pink haired girl looks at me with such bitterness as I speak but I could tell she was avidly listening. As I finished speaking she stared at me for a while.

What is it that she wanted. Was killing me not enough? Was the information on Kabuto not satisfactory?!

Then there it was. The depression of her eyebrows.

Was it sympathy? No, there's no sympathy for the cruel.

She pitied me. The pink haired girl pitied me! The audacity this girl had to pity me!

Before I could call her out on it my head hung low. My eyes no longer providing me with sight.

 _Cold_

Even though I was no longer human the feeling of Death welcomed me.


	2. Between

A/N:  
Heeeyyy! You can skip this chapter if you'd like, as it doesn't really get into the story.  
This chapter kind of expands a bit on Sasori. Not a lot but enough to add to this thing.

I don't believe in God.  
I never had a set of beliefs- aside from eternal beauty. It's a stupid idea to pray to a higher power. Watching shinobi on the battlefield, clasp their hands as they plead for mercy. Wasting time that could have been spent defending themselves. A life wasted as they accepted death.  
Life after death however was a concept I could accept.  
It was what I did, what I was.  
Turning a dead human into a beautiful puppet. Into a piece of everlasting art. That is what life was. It is what life should be.  
Many objected my ways. My Grandmother didn't like the idea of me taking a human life and transforming it into a puppet. But what did she know. She didn't care, turning a blind eye to what I was doing in favor of her country. That kid Deidara wasn't any better, but he was tolerable. Like me he had an eye for art. However he considered art to be "a blast". Something that wouldn't last for a long time. Its such a silly idea, for art to not be eternal. What was the point of art if you could observe and appreciate it in the long run. Even if he would be the main reason we argued, his little creations were useful to the Akatsuki.  
Being apart of the Akatsuki had its perks. There were many people that needed to die which gave me a much wider selection of material to work with. There were missions, but not enough to distract from my work. Overall the Akatsuki felt like a breath of fresh air…  
And then she came along and ruined everything.  
It was suppose to be a simple battle. Kill the girl and my Grandmother. My life would've returned to normal if the girl hadn't been so keen on living. Of course I couldn't expect the battle to be easy. Dealing with two medical nins with my poison proofed to be so as I died.  
A shame I could live any further.


	3. In Suna

_A/N:_  
 _AHH! The first of what I'd like to call Sasori Reborn._  
 _Everything is written in Sasori's point of view, but I sometimes switch from past/present tense sometimes. I habit I'd like to break and will do my best to edit out lol_

"Are you feeling any better Sasori?"

I stared at the woman in front of me. She was peeling an apple, smiling as she did so.

 _Where am I?_

"Ugh…" I could feel a throbbing pain coming from my hand. Blinking, I looked down to see my right hand bandaged up. The bandage had a bloodstain on it.

"You were out in the sun for a very long time. I'm surprised you didn't get a sunburn!" She laughed. Her voice was like sandpaper to my ears. I continued to stare at my hand. Why was it bandaged up? Was that my blood? Where the hell was I? Not taking any chances with the woman in front of me, I kept my eyes on her as she talked.

 _Is this…is this Suna? Am I in Suna?_

"I'm glad you didn't get a sunburn, with your skin being so pale and all." Her laughter catching my attention. "Some of the kids saw you out in the fields. They thought you were just resting, but you passed out with quite a cut on your hand." She put the knife and peeled apple on the bedside table, gesturing towards the fresh fruit. I glanced around the room. Gaudy sand floors, beige cracked walls, glass-less windows. This was definitely Suna décor.

 _But why am I in Suna? I don't understand._

"Aren't I dead?" I muttered to myself than let out an audible gasp. Why was my voice so high? What's happening? I looked at my hand and realized the blood was my blood.  
This can't be…  
I died in that battle, how can I be alive? I shouldn't even have any blood.

"Sasori? Are you still feeling ill?" The woman reached out to me. On reflex I pulled away, getting off the bed. Looking around, I grabbed the knife from the bedside table.

"Who are you? Why am I here in Suna?" I demanded. The knife in my hand ready to go at any moment. Her eyes widened at my actions.

"Have you hit your head again? I'm Hikari, the orphanage nurse." She approached me slowly.

 _Orphanage? Is that where I am…_

I studied the woman as she made her way to me. She looked as if she was in her 30's. She seemed no taller than five foot four. Her brown hair tucked away neatly, matching eyes filled with concern. She wore standard Suna robes. Overall, this Hikari looked weak.

"Why am I here?"

She sighed, taking a seat on the bed. Hikari patted the spot next to her but I didn't move an inch.

"Must we go through this again…" Her brown eyes closing in thought. I was starting to get irritated by her. What is she talking about? What does she mean by again? Why the hell am I alive?

"You didn't answer my question." I commented. Hikari opened her eyes seemingly ready to talk.

"Sasori…you live this orphanage, in Suna. You arrived here after your parent's death nine years ago." Hikari smiled.  
My parent's death nine years ago…No wait this doesn't make sense. Why would I be in a orphanage? That old hag Chiyo would be the one to take me in. Unless she died as well…but if she died that brother of hers would see to me. There was no reason I would be placed in an orphanage.

"Why am I here, wouldn't my… _grandmother_ be taking care of me?" My tongue tripping over the word grandmother. Hikari's face showed clear concern but she still answered my question.

"Sasori you had only your parents, they were your only family. You don't have a grandmother…do you not remember?" I resisted the urge to make a snarky remark. How could I not remember? How could I forget about my dear Grandmother. Although with her lack of presence in my life it seemed like I didn't have one.

"If it helps you remember better, your parents were shopkeepers." Hikari smiled. I looked at her with confusion. My parents were not shopkeepers, they were shinobi. I still didn't understand what was going on. Why am I alive? Why am I in an orphanage? This entire situation was giving me headache.

"I can see you're still confused. I'll let you rest so you can process everything I've said so far. If you need to, the bathroom is right outside…down the hall okay?" She said. I watched as she got up from the bed and exited the room. I stood there in silence. What was going on? Nothing is making sense.  
I put the knife back down and sat on the bed. My head was seriously hurting. I put a hand up to cradle my forehead then remembered the bandage.

"I can't seriously be alive…" I muttered, pulling the dirty cloth off my hand.

"No…" I stared at the fresh wound on my hand. It was red and caked with dry blood, my dry blood.

"What is going on…"I hissed as I tried putting the bandage back on. I held my head in my hands for a moment. So I'm alive. I'm breathing and bleeding. I let out a deep sigh, looking up and around the room. My eyes landing on the window, it seemed to already be evening. I could just leave right now. Out the window and on my own. But I still needed answers…or at least a decent explanation as to why I'm alive. Looking back at my right hand, it looked like it might be infected.

 _That woman's a nurse and she can't even heal a simple cut like this._

I frowned and decided to go wash it, pocketing the knife before I left the room. The halls seemed void of any children as I walked down to the bathroom. I was definitely in Suna, nothing like cracked floors and walls to welcome you…  
Carefully opening the door, I stepped in and examined the area. A single toilet was off to the corner. The sink was directly in the middle; above it was a wooden cabinet with a mirror. A small window was next to the cabinet.  
I closed the door behind me and proceeded to wash my wound. The cold water surprised me. After years of having no sense of touch (to a point), the sensation of the cold water was rather refreshing. I shut the tap off and looked up at the mirror.

"Hmm…" Reaching up, I touched my face. It wasn't the cold, hard material my puppets were made of. Instead it was the soft skin I abandoned many years ago. What was more surprising was I looked way younger than previously.

"Why am I so young?" I continued to examine my face. I must be at least 12. Sighing, I opened the cabinet to look for new bandages.

"Does this orphanage offer nothing of use to me…" I grumbled, not finding anything useful but an empty ointment container.

"!" The door creaked opened.

 _Somebody's here._


	4. Okay

**_"!"_**

 ** _Somebody's here._**

* * *

Reaching into my pocket to grip the knife, I slowly turned around to come face to face with another child. I narrowed my eyes at them. It was a boy much younger than me. He also wore standard Suna robes. His tan skin contrasted drastically with his bright blue eyes and grey hair.

"You don't belong here." He simply commented. He didn't make any indications of moving out of the doorway any time soon. I kept quiet, my hand still on the knife. His wide blue eyes stared straight into mine.

"You should leave soon." He said in his monotone voice. "If you don't nothing will change."

Nothing will change? What is this kid talking about? Does he know something? Does he know why I'm here?

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He didn't answer me right away. Instead he put his hands in his pockets.

"Keep the act up until they take you."

"What do you mean? Do you know why I'm here? Do you know I'm alive? Hey-hey wait!" I reached for the kid but he ran out of the doorway. Irritation replaced the confusion on my face as I went after him.

 _Who is this kid!?_

Running as fast as my short legs could take me, I turned the corner he took.

"Where did he go?" I looked around the hallway. Nobody, he wasn't here anymore. Pissed that I lost my only opportunity at getting answers, I turned back around.

"Machiko-san…I don't know what to do anymore…" I stopped at the corner. Peeking around I saw the Hikari talking with a much older woman. This _Machiko_ looked a lot like Chiyo.

"Hikari…"

"I…I don't think I can help Sasori anymore Machiko-san. Every time he passes out he forgets more and more about his life! I don't believe this is a case of ordinary amnesia." Hikari shook her head.

 _So I'm an amnesiac orphan…wonderful._

"Hikari, I'm certain this is just the effect of him not getting the proper medication needed."

"If that's the case why haven't we gotten him the medication he needs! You know I'm not a qualified nurse…I can barely heal the wounds he gets."

 _I thought as much._

"We can't afford his medication Hikari, you know this. If we got him the specific medicine he needs we would have to get it for every child here." Machiko sighed. The two continued to discuss trivial matters. I leaned back on the wall, closing my eyes.

"…"So they believe I'm an amnesiac orphan who needs medication. Is this what that kid was talking about. I have to act like some weak, forgetful child. This must explain why I couldn't catch that kid. I was much more stronger at this age…now I'm like…this. I rubbed my temples in disgust and irritation. My head hurt like crazy…as a puppet I never felt headaches. Even as a human my migraines were never this bad.

"Sasori? What are you doing over here?" I opened my eyes to see Hikari standing in front of me. She smiled at me, but there was clear concern in her eyes.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked.

"Yeah…I feel a bit better." I answered.

"That's good…Hey what happened to your bandage?" Hikari grabbed my hand, looking at the uncovered wound.

"I washed it…" I replied. She continued to stare at it before glancing up at me.

"I guess you didn't find any new bandages in the bathroom then." Hikari laughed. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a roll of bandages.

"Did you…happen to hear my conversation?" She asked as she wrapped up my hand. I watched as she tucked in the end to keep it from falling off.

"No." I decided it would be better to lie for the ease of things. She smiled, happy to hear what she wanted. The _nurse_ talked about things I could care less about as she led me back to the room. I looked around the halls to avoid having to converse with the woman. For now this place was safe for me. I would still need answers as to what happened to me, and I certainly wouldn't find it here.

"Sleep well, okay Sasori? If you need anything I'll be downstairs." Hikari waved goodnight as she closed the door. Her footsteps began to fade just as I took a seat on the bed.

"Hmm…" I inspected my hand, not impressed with her shabby way of wrapping my wound. I wasn't sure if it was my now weak body or the possible infection I had gotten, but I was honestly feeling tired. I fell back into the bed, staring out the window. My instincts were telling me to think of ways to leave this orphanage but

My mind instantly went back to that kid. What was that kid talking about? I put my hands over my eyes; my head was starting to hurt again.

 _"Keep the act up until they take you."_

Who is _they_? Am I going to be kidnapped? No…that's irrational.

"This is a Suna orphanage, I'm more likely be adopted that kidnapped-"

I sat up realizing what I just said. That's right, I'm in an orphanage. I'll be adopted. Once I'm adopted I…I don't know what I'd do. I still don't understand why I'm alive.

 _"You should leave soon." He said in his monotone voice. "If you don't nothing will change."_

What did that kid mean by nothing will change?

"Ugh…" Groaning I laid back down. I would just have to find that kid and deal with everything tomorrow.

* * *

AN:

sorry about the late update, been busy the last week with things

mhm! anyways the next chapter will be fairly lengthy so look forward to it!


	5. mmm weak

_AN:_

 _Lmao okay so I lied. This one isn't as long as I wanted it to be.  
Also! I made a twitter just to talk about my Aus/drawings: salm0n2_

 _Urm I tried to_

* * *

"Maru…Sh….Shikamaru…"

I could hear my name being called but…from where…

"Shikamaru…SHIKAMARU!" I opened my eyes in surprise. Frantically looking around I saw her. Arms crossed against her chest, mouth set into a frown.

"Mom…I was napping…" I whined as I pulled my pillow over my head.

"Shikamaru you've been sleeping for four hours! That's not a nap." She takes the pillow off my head. I glance out the window and see that the sun is still out. Guess I couldn't sleep the day away.

"Why don't you go outside and play with some of your friends?" She suggests, gently shoving me off the bed.

"I would have to go and walk to their houses individually, sounds too troublesome." I reply, stretching my arms.

"Shikamaru you're only nine, you shouldn't be saying that things are troublesome." My mom sighs. She begins to fix the bed, complaining about my laziness. Not wanting to hear any of that I slip out of my room, making my way out of the house. Choji would most likely be home. There weren't classes scheduled for today. Apparently Iruka-sensei had fallen and broken his ankle.

I close my eyes in thought. How could Iruka-sensei, a Chunin injure his ankle. Not only that but wouldn't a medi-nin been able to heal it.

"Aahhh…" I let out a yawn, slipping my hands into my pockets. Better not to think about it too much. No school means no work, it's good enough for me.

"Hmm…" I stop and look up at the sky. There wasn't a single cloud in sight. Maybe not in Konoha at least.

* * *

"What the hell…" I mutter, squinting my eyes at the cloudy sky before me. It's never been this cloudy in Suna before. Hell, it never even rained much in Suna.

Checking around the corner, I quickly picked up the wooden pieces and stuffed them in my pockets. What was I doing? Trying to avoid _playing_ with these children. Being woken up at 6 in the morning usually wouldn't bother me, as I was basically dead except for my core. However now that I'm a living 12 year old…and not a strong one, I needed my sleep.

"Ugh…" I clutched my stomach in pain. The _breakfast_ I had was not sitting well with me. I forgot how much I hated traditional Suna food. Carefully peeking through a window, I watched as a couple of children pass by before climbing inside. Of course I could have just used the door but ever since breakfast, Hikari has been watching me like a hawk. She may have just been making sure I wouldn't pass out again, but I'm a S-rank ninja dammit! I don't need to be watched like some pet.

Walking down the hallway, I pulled out the makeshift map I made. Being known as the amnesiac kid had its uses, such as asking questions about the orphanage and not looking suspicious. Thanks to these clueless children I found a room in this place that no one uses.

"This must be it…" I stash away my map, looking at the door before me. It was much more older looking than any of the other rooms. Upon entering, I found that there was a reason why no one used the room. Everywhere there were stacks upon stacks of books. On closer inspection the books were a mix of children and medical ones. There were also many empty, tattered boxes. But most of all, there was dust.

"Didn't even have the decency to clean this junk up…" Complaining as I clear a small workspace. Putting several books together to create a table and chair, I pulled out the contents of my pockets.

The knife from yesterday, a fork, a cloth napkin, couple of buttons, and several medium sized pieces of wood. Yes, I was going to attempt to create a puppet out of these. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. How was I going to create a puppet out of this garbage? At most I could make one hand from this amount of wood. I looked around the room, trying to think of something I could make that I could carry on me and not look suspicious. My eyes landed on the cover of a children's book. It had a drawing of girl carrying a small doll that looked similar to her. Of course! I could just make a puppet that looks just like me! Why hadn't that come into my mind earlier? Maybe in addition to my now weakened body my brain was also affected. Picking up the knife, I began to carve out a mini me.

"Not my best work." I muttered to myself. It must have been evening already, although there was no window in this room so I couldn't tell.

Holding the sloppily made puppet in my hands. It was the size of my forearm, maybe an inch or so more. I did my best to sharpen the prongs of the fork to incorporate as a hidden weapon into the arms. The hair was made with the white napkin by cutting it into short, jagged strips. Two grey buttons made up the eyes. I ended up ripping off a piece of my own clothing to somewhat make a robe for it. Overall it was-

"Garbage…how can I consider this my art…" I frown. Disgusted that this was the best I could do. I thought it was a good idea to carve a smile for it, to make it look more innocent. Instead it was just pissing me off. Tossing the small puppet onto the book table in frustration, I rolled up my sleeves. It was time to see if I even had any use of chakra. I concentrated what I believe to be my chakra into my hands to make chakra strings.

"Ah!" I smiled, seeing my chakra strings attach to the puppet. However my smile soon disappeared as I realized I wasn't even strong enough to move the puppet. The most I could do was get it to stand up and move its arms. I was too weak to even get it off the table. I sighed once more, releasing my hold on the puppet. Now I know what my limits are. I suppose I really am this weak, just like the rest of the kids here. Thinking back to breakfast, most of the children here seemed to have medical issues. However I never saw that grey haired child. I even asked some girl about him and she told me she never heard of a kid like him. Maybe I was hallucinating, but I knew what I saw.

I picked up my _mini-me,_ propping it in my right arm. That kid knew of my situation, he was my answer to this…new life. I was determined to leave this orphanage in order to find him. And if I had to fake innocence so be it.


	6. Sold

_A/N: Hi! Geez it's been awhile since I updated this story! I've been busy with school related work as well as my goal to complete the FEA support convos. I've decided to update this story every Friday and Tuesday. Also, on my twitter salm0n2 I put up drawings of what the characters look like for this story as well as other Au related things. Annnyways! Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

I've waited two weeks in this orphanage. Two whole weeks and nobody came to adopt a child. I figured nobody would want a child with medical problems, but don't these people have a heart.

Pulling my puppet out from under the bed, I decided I might as well _train._ During the whole waiting period I began to strengthen myself. Now I can actually get the damn puppet to move but it still wears me out like crazy. Hikari seemed to also notice my tiredness. That woman, always looking after me…it was starting to get on my nerves. I had to constantly remind myself that I'm now a 12-year-old boy, in the care of this orphanage.

"I need to leave." Muttering to myself as I cradled the puppet in my arms. I haven't seen that kid since then. I had even gone as far as to go through this place's records but I didn't find anything on him. It was like he never existed. However I did find my records. Closing my eyes, I thought back to what Hikari told me. It seemed to all be true. I was the child of shopkeepers. My _parents_ died during a raid thus leading me to live in an orphanage.

"This is so stupid." I told myself, bringing my handmade puppet closer to my chest. If nobody came in those two weeks what were the chance of somebody showing up the next week. I stared at the cracked wall across from me. It was void of any decorations. My old room in Suna…not this Suna was filled with books and toys. Most were mainly presents from Chiyo, as it was her vain attempt at buying my love. No matter how much I pushed her away she was still family. Something I no longer had in this life.

Although it was only mid day I desperately wanted sleep.  
After several futile attempts I just listened to the distant sound of children playing outside. I suppose my body was now accustomed to the schedule of this place.

"…" Closing my eyes, I thought about what I could do today. I could just stay in this room and train like every other day since I've made this puppet. However, Hikari would come and talk to me until I left the room. Ugh…that woman is so persistant…Does she not know when somebody wants to be left alone. In fact I never bothered to get to know any of the other kids here. I didn't see a good reason as to why I should. Nobody was of use to me anymore. Sure some of them would ask me to _play,_ but I'm a thirty plus year old in a twelve-year-old body. How shameful it would be if anybody knew a s-rank ninja was out playing with ten year olds. All I wanted was to get out of here and find answers to my questions.

"Hm?" A quiet knock interrupted my thoughts. I watched as the door opened to reveal a rather solemn looking Machiko. I sat up, quickly tucking my puppet into my sleeve. I was surprised to see the old woman. During the times I was actually out of my room, Machiko was never seen. Hikari explained to me that Machiko was often busy with paperwork, which I assume to be housing payments and medicals bills. It must be more of the latter seeing that a couple children would be happily eating breakfast than gone the next day. Some of these kids must really be ill if they're dying off that fast…

"Sasori, would you please come with me." Machiko said. It wasn't hard to see that she wasn't simply asking. Before I could answer, the elderly woman began to walk away.

 _She's never talked to me before…why now…unless somebody is adopting me!_

I folded my arms across my chest as I followed her. If somebody was going to adopt me I don't want her to know what I've been doing in my free time. Hikari might not have minded the little puppet I made, but Machiko seemed different.

It didn't take long to notice that we were going to her office. I couldn't help but feel excited. I would finally be leaving this damn orphanage.

"Please take a seat Sasori." I did as I was told, looking around the office I broke into only a week ago. Nobody else was here.

"Are you looking for somebody?" Machiko questioned. I looked her in the eyes, a bit stuck for words. What kind of answer was she looking for? Did she know I was hoping to get adopted?

"Hikari…" I replied, holding my hands in my lap. That was partly true. That woman was always near by whenever anything involved me.

Machiko studied my face before telling me the younger _nurse_ would not be needed at the moment. I nodded my head, still curious as to why I was brought to her office.

"As you know Sasori…" The elderly woman began. She took a seat at the large desk, waiting for me to focus on her.

"Hikari and I run this small orphanage. This is a place where unwanted or abandoned children stay." I kept my arms folded, a bit annoyed at her explanation of a topic I already know of.

"You may or may not have realized but many children have been leaving this place. It is true that many of the children here are ill. We cannot afford medication for every child."

 _So I was right…_

My brown eyes glanced to the desk before us. Machiko had several folders stacked upon each other.

 _Could mine be there?_

Machiko continued to talk about the expenses of the orphanage and other trivial things. I couldn't focus on what she was babbling about. I wanted to know if my folder was among the ones that were set out.

"Although this is an orphanage we don't allow others to adopt the children here."

"What!?" I widened my eyes at her statement. What the hell did she mean by that!? This is a goddamn orphanage! The whole point of one is to let the children be adopted!

"You seem shocked."

"Isn't the point of an orphanage is for others to adopt the children?!" I could feel the anger inside me rise. If no one was adopting the children then where did they go? Where the hell am I going to go?!

Machiko adjusted herself, placing her hands on the table.

"This…orphanage runs differently from what you think. Yes we take in children but we don't just let them go."

"Then where the hell are they now!?" I shouted, gripping onto my sleeves.

"There's no need for you to raise your voice Sasori-" Before she could finish I stood up, the chair behind me falling to the floor.

"I've waited far too long to be adopted! To leave this hellhole of a place. You bring me here, getting my hopes of finally leaving! Only- only to tell me I won't be adopted! What kind of sick joke is this?" I seethe out, glaring at the woman in front of me. Machiko's expression didn't change the least.

"I understand what you must be feeling-"

"No! I'm leaving this place."

I turn around and walk towards the door. She couldn't keep me here. Trapped in this god forsaken building.  
As I turn the handle to the door somebody barges in, sending me to the ground.

"Ouch…" I mutter, nursing my elbow.

"You said this was going to be quick." A deep voice resounded.

"I must apologize, this one is not as cooperative as the others." Machiko replied. I looked up and studied the tall man before me. His tan skin was covered in stitches as well as bandages. He wore a black flak vest and standard shinobi pants and shoes. His long black hair was tied messily below his neck. The thing that caught me off guard was his striking green eyes. The same eyes that looked a lot like-

"Kakuzu…" I breathe out. Just as fast as I said it I was grabbed by my collar and brought face to face to him. I flailed around, trying to get loose. I only succeeded in dropping my puppet.

"What did you just say." He demanded, tightening his grip on me. I tried digging my nails into his hand but he didn't even flinch. I must have been right about his name. The man before me was none other than Kakuzu. I would have been happy about finally seeing a face I knew had it not been for the situation I was in.

"I said your damn name." I replied. Kakuzu shoved me to the floor, anger clear on his face.

"We had a deal woman." Kakuzu pulled out a kunai. I looked towards Machiko who cleared her throat.

"I had no idea he knew who you were. Please understand I'm telling the truth." I could tell she was nervous. She looked at me with a helpless look. I turned my head back to Kakuzu. He seemed hesitant with the weapon in his hand. Several quiet minutes by before he put the kunai back into his pocket. I heard Machiko sigh with relief.

"I'll take the kid but I want my payment back." Kakuzu said. He glanced at me before walking over to Machiko's desk. The older woman nodded, pulling out a rather thick envelope.

 _Wait! I'm being bought?_

I watched as Kakuzu walked over and picked up my fallen puppet.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, pushing myself away from him. He didn't say anything and covered my eyes with his hand. Before I could protest against his actions I felt myself slip into slumber.


	7. Konoha

_A/N: Hiya! New chapter up! Thanks for reading ya'll/_

* * *

"H…Hey…Hey….Get up…" A deep voice resounded. Opening my eyes the first thing I noticed was the green trees above me.

 _I'm…not in Suna?_

"Never seen trees before." The same deep voice commented. Slowly, I turned my head to find Kakuzu wrapping his arm in bandages. So he took me away. I definitely felt relieved to be away from that horrid orphanage.

"Where are we…" I asked looking around, my head still feeling groggy. I scanned the area to see we were sitting in a small clearing surrounded by trees.

"In the Land of Fire." Kakuzu answered, not bothering to look at me.

 _The Land of Fire? Are we heading to Konoha?_

I stare at Kakuzu as he continued to wrap his arm. Is this really the Kakuzu I knew from the Akatsuki. He looked so different though. During the times I saw him he always had his face covered, now Kakuzu shows his mangled face with pride.

However it wasn't just his appearance that bothered me; it was also the way he acted. He hesitated killing that old woman Machiko. The Kakuzu I knew of wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone. What is planning to do with me? Did he buy me just to kill me off?

Narrowing my eyes at the older man I reached into my sleeve only to find nothing.

"You're looking for this doll right." Kakuzu said. He pulled out my small puppet from his pocket, holding it just out of my reach.

"It's not a _doll_ , It's a puppet." I frowned.

"It's a rather mangy little puppet." Kakuzu turned the puppet in his hand, carefully inspecting my work. My chest felt heavy; if he destroyed it I wouldn't have anything to defend myself with. My Taijutsu skills were average at best when I was a puppet, however now that I'm this weak 12 year old I would most likely die from a punch.

Kakuzu turned his attention back to me, stashing my puppet back into his pocket.

"You get three questions." He said, crossing his arms.

 _Three questions only huh._

Thinking about it I only wanted three main answers from him. One of which consisted of asking him what exactly was he doing at the orphanage? Did he buy children just to pawn them off to needy clans? Did he have a change of heart and want unwanted children to live better lives than in crowded orphanages?

However those questions would have to wait because I desperately needed to know what would happen to me now.

Clearing my throat, I adjusted my sitting position before getting right to it.

"What are you planning to do with me?"

"I'm going to bring you to the Akatsuki." Kakuzu replied.

 _What?!_

"The Akatsuki?" I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Was the Akatsuki still in this life?

"Yes the Akatsuki. They're a small clan that resides in Konoha." He replied

 _What the hell does he mean the Akatsuki are a clan? The Akatsuki is an organization of criminals, not a fucking clan!_

"I don't understand. Why would you bring me to…this _clan_?" I ask holding my head in my hands. Talking about this was starting to hurt my head just like the time I woke up in the orphanage.

"You're to be adopted. That's all I was told." Kakuzu answered. Looking up I noticed he was starting to lose interest.

"What I-"

"You've asked you're three questions. Now answer my question." Kakuzu interrupted me. Frowning at the fact that that's how he counted my three questions, I complied with his request seeing as I had no other choice.

"How is it that a child like you knew my name before me actually saying it." Kakuzu said, leaning closer to me. Looking him straight in the eyes I knew I had only two options. I could tell him the truth. Explain that in my previous life I was in an organization where we were all murderous criminals and he was also apart of it. Or I could lie and say I had a dream of him. Both options sounded ridiculous, so I went with the former.

"We…I was in an organization called the Akatsuki in my previous life." I started. Kakuzu raised his eyebrow at me as if telling me to continue.

"It sounds…unbelievably but it's true. The Akatsuki that I know of isn't some _clan_ but a group of murderous criminals."

"And I'm to believe I was also apart of this?" He said, folding his arms.

"Well…yes."

I watched in silence as Kakuzu mulled over the thought. Did he think it was a foolish idea that he was a murderer? I myself wasn't sure what kind of ninja he is now. He had no headband representing his country or any real indications that he came from one.

"I suppose that could be true."

"What? You'd just believe me like that." I deadpanned.

"I admit, it's a far stretch. Normally I would mark you off as a mentally unstable child. However I recently met this monk on my way to get you." Kakuzu explained.

"A monk?"

"Yeah. He was a rather crude man; he wouldn't stop talking about the lives we may have once lived. As annoying as he was, he brought up some good points."

 _Monk…crude…!_

"Hidan!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands in my excitement. Hidan would be able to explain this new life of mine! I never liked his constant spouting of his _god_ Jashin but in this new life of mine he must be of some good use.

"You know of him?" Kakuzu asked. I nodded my head in response.

"Yes, you have to take me to him! He can answer my questions-" I quickly stood up before Kakuzu cut me off.

"No, we are headed to Konoha." Kakuzu got up, looking down on me.

"No I can't go to Konoha. You have to take me to Hidan." I demanded. His green eyes glared straight at me. Several minutes went by before Kakuzu let out a sigh.

"With other children it was never this hard to get them to their new families…" He muttered. I narrowed my brown eyes at him, exactly what kind job does Kakuzu have?

"Look, you can just bring me to Konoha after I've talked to Hidan." I gestured with my hands as I spoke. He seemed to have contemplated the idea but shook his head in disapproval.

"No, we've wasted enough time as it is." Kakuzu stated. Before I could even reply, the stitched man hoisted me onto his shoulder.

"H-Hey! Put me down!" Yelling, I slammed my fists into his back. Kakuzu didn't flinch one bit and began to walk.

"Put me down you damn freak!" I shouted, squirming in his hold.

"I'll put you down when you become more tolerable." Kakuzu replied. I continued to try and pry my way out of his hold, but soon realized there was no point to it. If I am to be adopted by this _Akatsuki clan_ so be it. I will find a way to get to Hidan.


	8. Herbal shop

_A/N: New people yeah! Sorry the transition is a bit wonky._

"Shikamaru!"

"Huh?" I turned my head to the voice that called out to me. There stomping her way to me was none other than my dear mother.

"Shikamaru, I told you to clean your room." She frowned; hand on her hip as she looked down on me. Gazing up at her, I noticed mom was holding a box. Sitting up from my laying position I pointed towards it.

"What are you doing with that?" I asked.

"Don't you remember?" She raised her eyebrow. I shook my head, what was mom talking about? Sighing, mom set the box down beside me.

"We discussed this last night Shikamaru. Tsukasa asked us if we had any candles to borrow." Mom explained. I guessed I must've been sleeping through that talk. Looking over to the box I saw that it was empty.

"I think dad has candles somewhere, but what's that got to do with me?" I stifled a yawn. Before I could get comfy on the couch mom clapped her hands, jolting me out of my tiredness.

"Great, go look for them." She smiled.

"Hah? Why do I have to?"

Mom laughed lightly as she walked away leaving me pouting. I sat for a while, pondering my options. I could just sleep and hopefully mom would just find the candles. However I woke up an hour ago. It would take too much time to fall back asleep. Having to get up and find the candles would take even more time, but mom wouldn't scold me.

Sighing as I grabbed the box I would just have to find them.

"Dad?" I called, opening up the shed door.

"No dad." Looking around I saw no one but shelves and boxes. I walked over to some boxes, searching for some candles. I thought for sure we gave the last of our candles to Tsukasa. I reached up and grabbed a small box from the shelf. It was slightly out of reach causing me to jump and push it off.

"Eh?" Shielding my head from the falling box. Watching through my arms I saw several things fall out, mostly metal ornaments.

"Shikamaru! What was that!?" The questioning shout of my mom came.

"Nothing!" I yelled back. Crouching down, I looked through the fallen items.

"badge…badge…ornament…candles." I picked up a small pack of white candles. Getting up, I stared at the mess I made. It didn't look like anything important so I pushed it to the side with my foot. Grabbing the small box I came with I left the shed.

"Mom, here are the candles." Walking into the kitchen, I looked up at my mom.

"Oh that's it? Well alright, now go head over to Tsukasa's place." She said, waving me off.

"What? I thought he was going to pick it up." I pulled the candles out of the box. Mom turned around to face me, her hand holding a ladle.

"He would but they're busy today with setting up. Just go on over and drop off the candles." Mom replied. I rolled my eyes but did as she said. Walking out of the house and onto the streets of Konoha, I took my time getting to Tsukasa's. Thinking about it I've only been to their place twice. One of which I had to help dad deliver deer antlers. Another was to hang out with Yue, Tsukasa's daughter. Tsukasa also has a son but I never saw him around Konoha anymore. They were very traditional people. Kind of like the Hyugas but not as strict. Sighing, I looked up to the sky to see that there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

"What a drag." I was looking forward to cloud watching later. Still looking up I failed to notice the person I just walked into. Stumbling back a bit, I quickly apologized to the person in front of me.

"Sorry about that." Glancing back up, the person I bumped into was a redheaded girl. She seemed to be a bit older than me.

"Watch where you're walking next time." She glared at me.

"Y-yeah." I muttered. Walking past her. Looking over my shoulder I saw that she was gone.

 _Who was that? She didn't look like a local._

Shaking that thought from my head, I continued my walk to Tsukasa's house. Finding his house was not too hard, mainly due to the fact that he owned a herbal shop and it was in the same area as Ino's house.

"Closed?" I peered through the window. The sun was starting to set, making it harder to see anybody in the dimly lit store. Tired of squinting I tried the door. To my surprise it was open.

"Dad." I called out as I closed the door behind me. Tsukasa's storefront looked the same as ever. Shelves and open drawers lined with herbs and handmade medicine.

"Tsukasa?" Walking around the cashier desk, I went further into the building. Where was everyone? I only came to drop off these candles. Stuffing my hands and candles into my pockets I looked around the back room. Nothing was here but plants and equipment.

"Da-AH!" Shouting from the sudden push at my back. Holding my hand to my chest. I turned around to come face to face with Yue. The taller girl held her hand to mouth, trying to stifle her laugh.

"Heh hey Shikamaru! Sorry for scaring you." She waved her hand to me.

"Ugh, it's fine." I said.

"Oh yeah, here's the candles." Pulling out what I came to deliver, I handed the small package of candles to her.

"Thanks! Anyways your dad is in the back, you gonna stay?" Yue asked. Before I could reply said man popped his head from the doorway.

"Shikamaru, get over here." Dad said.

"What a drag…" I muttered. Yue pushed me along to whatever I would be taking part in.

"Hey! Are you going to put me down before we get to Konoha?" I scowled at the man carrying me still. It has been almost four hours and I was starting to lose feeling in my legs. I didn't expect Kakuzu to carry me for so long. The entire _trip_ here consisted of me staring at the trees above and drifting in and out of sleep.

"We're here." The stitched man stopped walking. Bending to let me down, I promptly adjusted my robes. Looking around I took note of the large gate and guards. So this was Konoha. I've never been to Konoha, so it was quite the treat to see how lush and vibrant it was compared to Suna. As we walked towards the entrance I began to worry. How would Kakuzu get me into Konoha? Would he just simply say I'm to be adopted and then that was that?

Before stepping a foot further the two guards stopped us, questioning what our business was in Konoha. Looking over to Kakuzu he took out a small envelope and handed it to them. They read the letter inside and let us in.

"What was in that envelope?" I asked, looking around the new village.

"None of your concern." Kakuzu replied. Rolling my eyes at his response I figured it might have been about my _adoption._ We walked for a bit until we came across a small store.

"Stay out here, I have business to take care of." He told me, walking inside. Grumbling to myself, I looked at the small display in front. Nothing but candy and useless trinkets. In Suna they sold the same thing but usually at much lower prices because a lot of the kids didn't bother with such distractions. I picked up a small key chain and examined its design. It was a small dog holding a bowl of what seemed to ramen.

 _Who would buy such a ugly little thing…_

Frowning at the small thing. My focus soon changed from the key chain to the sudden bump I felt. Turning around I saw a kid much younger than me. He had a lazy look to his eyes as he apologized.

"Watch where you're walking next time." I glared at him.

"Y-yeah." He quickly walked away. Just as I put the key chain back Kakuzu came out and we left the small store.

"I'm going to assume you won't tell me what you did inside." I commented. He didn't reply and just continued to walk. It didn't take long for us to reach what I suppose to be our destination. It was a herbal shop, rather small too. Considering the size of the building it also had a second level, which seemed to be the _housing_ unit.

Kakuzu knocked and we waited a while until a man with his hair tied up opened the door. He looked a lot like the child who bumped into me earlier.

"You must be Kakuzu?" He led us inside. Kakuzu nodded in response.

"And you?"

"Shikaku."

"You're not the one who's adopting this boy are you?" Kakuzu asked. The man glanced over at me and shook his head.

"No, I'm just here to help out with the ceremony." He replied.

 _Ceremony?_

Shikaku led us to the back of the store where we were greeted by another man and two other children, one of which I already had the _pleasure_ of meeting. Looking around the spacious room, it was filled from top to bottom with decorative wallpapers, lanterns, plants, and other useless junk. Focusing my attention back to the two I didn't meet yet I took note of how traditional they looked.

The man seemed to be well off into his thirties. Black short hair a top a kind looking face. His attire consisted of a dark kimono with a similar colour haori.

Looking to the girl beside him, she seemed to be a bit older than I am. She as well had black hair that was tied high. Her attire seemed to emulate the style of a miko, however the colour of her kimono was black.

Overall they both looked like normal people except for their eyes. They were solid red with a light brown circle surrounding the pupil.

 _So they must this Akatsuki clan…_

"Welcome Sasori!" The man greeted, arms wide open. Without even the slightest chance of backing away I was brought into his arms. He laughed as he let go of me.

"I must thank you for bringing him here. If you'd like you're welcome to st-" The man looked to Kakuzu.

"No, I have places to go." Kakuzu holds his hand up.

"Yes of course…also before I forget." The man hands Kakuzu a small envelope. He nods in acknowledgment then pulls out my puppet.

"Here." I take my small puppet from him, glad that it still seemed to be in good condition. Without another word Kakuzu leaves the small shop.

"Sasori!" The man claps his hands together, bringing me to the middle of the room where everyone else is.

"I believe introductions are to be said. We all know who you are, we've been waiting for your arrival for quite some time." I look at him, still wondering what I'm to be. These people look normal (save for their eyes), yet the mention of a ceremony puts me on edge. Are they going to sacrifice me? Is that what Kakuzu does? Bring orphaned children to sacrifice ceremonies?

Before I could ponder the thought any longer, he begins to talk again.

"I'm Tsukasa and this is my daughter Yue, we run this small herbal shop." He gestures to himself and the only girl in the room. Looking between the two I give a small wave.

"How cute." The miko looking girl whispers.

 _Cute?_

Pretending I did not hear that I look up to Tsukasa. He smiled back, looking at me as if he just found his lost child. It felt like a rather intimate moment, but just like any moment it ends.

"We should get started yeah." The deep voice of Shikaku sounded.

"Yes of course, thanks again Shikaku." Tsukasa replied. Holding his hand out to me, I stared at it in confusion.

"Come on now, it won't take too long." He flashed me the same smile once again. Hesitantly I reached my hand out.

This family consisting of only a father and daughter was to be mine. This family named after one I no longer have.


End file.
